Secret
by SpazzJazz
Summary: What if Merlin and Arthur were little when they first met and actually *gasp* civil towards each other. First Merlin story     Pre-slash, but if you adverted your eyes a itty-bit you could just see it as friendship, theres a typo in it, Merlin is 5 not 7


Merlin, as alittle five year old, liked to escape his small village for a quiter place. He called this place his 'secretly secret hiding place'. It was a short walk from behind his house, through the woods, to a small golden grassed clearing, surrounded by bushes and trees alike with a small stream that trickled through the center with small rocks, he liked to make these small rocks fly about and splash into the streams. And when he was done, he would walk back home with a few scratches to his worrying mother.

The best part, he was the only one who knew about it...

Or so he thought...

When he arrived at his 'secretly secret hiding place', he found a boy around his age with kinda curly blonde hair and pretty green eyes sitting on the other side of the creek, with his knees drawn up and his arms curled around his knees. The boy was richer than Merlin, he could tell, because instead of wearing the long scratchy brown tunic as most of the boys in his village (including himself) wore, he wore light brown pants and a red longsleeve shirt - both garments, Merlin could tell from looking- were smoother and softer, not to mention the boy was wearing fine leather boots, instead of being barefooted like Merlin (only boys who had jobs were able to get shoes) and was mentionably cleaner than Merlin with only some dirt on his face. Plus, he looked well fed, with rosy cheeks, while Merlin was skinny and bony and pale.

They stared at each other for a moment before the boy said "Please don't tell my father that I am here." Merlin blinked before walking over the stream and sitting down and saying, "I won', 'cause I dun even know who yer daddy is."

The boy sighed before smiling, "Thank you, I'm Arthur by the way." Merlin found that name familiar, like when his mother was talking to Mrs. Fern and he would be listening in.

" Yer welcome, mah name is Merlin. How ol' are ya?"

"Six."

"Ah'm seven."

They started talking and Merlin found that he liked Arthur.

"'Ey, Arthar, watch this!" Merlin called before making his blue eyes flash gold, suddenly a rock came flying out of the stream and into Arthur's lap. (A/N: When I spelled Arthur's name with an 'a' instead of 'u', it wasn't a typo, that's just how little Merlin says Arthur's name ^_^)

Arthur's eyes grew wide and he whipped his head around before leaning in close to Merlin and whispering, "Don't do that, my father is somewhere in these woods and he doesn't like magic at _all_."

Merlin pouted, "Ahh, a'ight. I was wonderin' tho, why was ya runnin fro' yer daddy an'way?"

Arthur leaned in close, "You promise not to tell anyone?"

Merlin nodded seriously, before promising.

"My father took me on a hunting trip to shoot deer, but I don't wanna kill anything, infact I don't even wanna be the prince." Merlin looked at him with wide eyes and Arthur clapped his hands over his mouth like he said something bad.

"Please don't tell anyone? Please?" Merlin, getting over his shock quickly, nodded and said " 'Course Ah won, Ah promised didn' Ah?"

Arthur smiled and said, " I like you Merlin, I hope we meet up again one day." Merlin smiled back and agreed. "Let's promise that we remeber each other forevea, as long as we both still alive."

Hearing the sound of hoofbeats and his father calling his name, Arthur hurriedly agreed and they shook on it.

Turning around, He father eantered the tiny clearing on his horse before dismounting and checking his son for injuries. "You're alright, so let's go." He put Arhtur on the horse, before mounting himself and cantering away. Arthur looked back, but his strange friend has dissapeared from the clearing, dissapointed, but alittle relieved ( Father would've asked questions about him, Arthur knew this), he turned back around and clutched tighter as the horse took up speed. He didn't think he'd ever get used to riding horses...

Merlin ran into his mother's arms. "Where do you go everyday?" She cried, exhasperated. He smiled, "It's a secret, but I made a new friend today." She cocked an eyebrow, "Really? Who?"

He made a shushing noise, " I can't tell you, it's a secret."


End file.
